ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Rose (Aki's AU)
''Ruby Rose ''is a former student at Beacon Academy, who has become a huntress and accompanied Rebun and the others later on. Appearance Default Outfit The photo to the right. Ruby appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She is the youngest character in the show so far. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. As of her second appearance, Ruby has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. In the "Red" Trailer, as well as the promotional logo for RWBY, she had a silver cross on her belt, but it was eventually changed into a silver version of her rose symbol. Nightwear Ruby's pajamas consist of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration. She also wears a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes reminiscent of the Beowolves in her trailer. Alternate Outfit Ruby wears a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black piece of clothing with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembles a cross between a corset and overalls. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears her black stockings and black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood. Dance Outfit Ruby wears a short red sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The dress reaches about halfway down her upper leg. At the chest, the dress splits vertically down the middle and each half covers each of Ruby's breasts. Across this vertical split is black criss-crossing ribbon. The fabric covering her upper chest, her shoulders, and her upper back appears to be black mesh. The collar of the dress is black, and from midway up each sleeve, a thin black line of fabric extends up to the front middle of the collar. With this dress, she wears semi-transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps, which she has trouble walking in. Personality Ruby is shown to be childish, naïve, and innocent, but can be serious when she wants to. She's mostly shown as an introvert, staying away from most people. Ruby is a self-proclaimed dork when it comes to weapons; but quite intelligent, as she designed and built her weapon (Crescent Rose) herself. She loves weapons, and relies mainly on Crescent Rose while fighting. To her, weapons are "People, but better". Ruby hates being in the spotlight, proof being that she denies the fact that she's been moved two years forward when at Beacon. She says that she's a horrible leader, but that was proven wrong later on due to team RWBY's success at Beacon Academy. While not fighting, or while having a vacation, Ruby often spends her time reading books. She doesn't have any social disorder, but simply is bad-mannered and isn't good with words. Relationships TBA Category:Females Category:Good Category:RWBY Category:Characters Category:AU Characters Category:Alive